Previsões
by Hana Taragona
Summary: Mais uma série de 5 cenas, essas publicadas na Revista Super Interessante. São previsões para o fim da saga do HP. Boa leitura... Cuidado, há spoilers do HBP! A não ser nas duas primeiras cenas!
1. Chapter 1

**Rony e Hermione**

Deitada na cama do hospital sem poder se mover, Hermione não conseguia deixar de conter suas lágrimas. Rony, que estava ao seu lado, também terrivelmente ferido, conseguiu reunir forças para esticar o braço e segurar a mão dela.

Tentando parar seus soluços, pois seu corpo todo doía absurdamente quando soluçava, ela voltou seus olhos vermelhos e inchados para seu amigo e apertou a mão dele de leve, deixando que mais lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

"Mione, por favor, não chore..." Rony falou, num sussurro quase inaudível. "Tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo."

"Ah, Rony..." Hermione murmurou com a voz embargada.

"Juro! Prometo que dou minha vida pra que tudo acabe bem. Eu... eu... eu até faço um Voto Inquebrável, nem que eu morra de dor tentando me ajoelhar aqui..."

O modo como Rony falou foi tão exagerado que ela não conseguiu se conter e deu uma risada, mas esta logo se transformou num gemido de dor por ela ter se contorcido quando riu.

"Há! Viu, viu? Eu consegui, eu fiz você sorrir!"

"Seu bobo..." ela suspirou, com o fiozinho de voz que lhe restava.

Rony suspirou também e mirou o teto. Um sorrisinho alegre estampou seu rosto, iluminando-o com uma expressão sonhadora. Ele abriu a boca, fazendo menção de falar, mas as palavras pareciam não querer sair e ficaram engasgadas em sua garganta.

"Mione, eu..." ele começou, engolindo em seco antes de continuar "eu... ahn..."

"Eu sei, Rony..." Hermione disse, abrindo um sorriso apaixonado e interrompendo os sussurros engasgados dele "Eu 'ahn' você também."

ps.: eu queria muito ter deixado essa cena maior, mas num cabia lah ó.ò


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco Malfoy**

Em meio àquele amontoado de pessoas presas na intragável indecisão entre se lamentar e festejar, Draco levantou-se, angustiado com a confusão em sua cabeça.

Ele não compartilhava daquele misto de felicidade e tristeza, sua cabeça rodava, cheia de emoções muito mais complexas do que o simples alívio pelo fato da guerra ter enfim acabado ou o luto por aqueles que não conseguiram sobreviver.

Começou a caminhar devagar, pensando no rosto decepcionado de seu pai, no último suspiro de sua mãe e na dor aguda em seu braço, exatamente no lugar onde antes estivera a Marca Negra. Percebeu, com um certo alívio, que nada restara dela em sua pele, a não ser um pequeno traço curvo e avermelhado.

Enquanto examinava a fina cicatriz que parecia serpentear em seu braço, alguém se aproximou por suas costas e lhe deu um soco amigável, porém não muito fraco, no ombro.

"E aí, Malfoy? Espero que esteja contente, conseguiu finalmente arranjar uma cicatriz só pra você! Quer que eu te faça uma na testa também?"

Draco riu e devolveu o soco, talvez exagerando um pouquinho na força.

"Cale a boca, Weasley!" ele debochou, voltando-se para encarar Rony. Eles então baixaram a cabeça e deram uma risadinha constrangida.

"Ei, Rony, Draco!" chamou Hermione de longe, acenando para os dois.

"Sabe..." falou Rony baixinho quando eles começaram a andar em direção a ela "eu ainda não te agradeci por... você sabe..." Rony respirou fundo. "Eu não estaria vivo não fosse por você."

"Sem sentimentalismos, Weasley." Malfoy respondeu friamente, mas seus olhos acinzentados brilharam.

Ao alcançarem Hermione, ela jogou-se nos braços de Rony e o beijou, para logo em seguida abraçar Draco, que ficou por alguns segundos completamente sem reação, até que ela o soltou, parecendo meio sem jeito.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, um sorriso sincero iluminou seu rosto pálido e, naquele momento, Draco livrou-se do aperto que estava sentindo por saber que lutara ao lado daqueles que haviam causado a queda de seus pais.

Ele escolhera o lado certo, afinal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Formatura**

Fazia um bom tempo que Harry, Rony e Hermione não passavam por aquelas portas para entrar no Salão Principal. Agora que estavam lá dentro, sentiram um forte aperto e uma sombra de arrependimento passou por eles momentaneamente, embora soubessem que tinham feito a escolha certa ao não retornar à escola.

Como não tinham completado seu último ano, os três ficaram extremamente surpresos ao receberem a carta os convocando para a formatura do ano de 1997. Rony e Harry se abraçaram maravilhados e Hermione enchera-se de lágrimas.

O Salão Principal, contrariando o sombrio clima de medo que dominava todo o mundo bruxo, estava maravilhosamente enfeitado.

A mesa dos professores era a única mesa restante lá dentro, todas as outras haviam sido substituídas por compridas fileiras de cadeiras onde, pela primeira vez, alunos da Grifinória, da Corvinal, da Sonserina e da Lufa-lufa sentavam-se juntos, como uma única grande casa.

Um a um os alunos eram chamados pelo nome e caminhavam até a mesa dos professores, onde recebiam seu diploma, juntamente com um pergaminho que dizia em que lugar eles haviam sido aceitos para completarem seu estudo e assumirem uma profissão.

Neville fora aceito no Hospital Saint Mungus para se formar como Medibruxo, Rony fora aceito no Ministério para formar-se como Auror e Hermione chorara muito, abraçada com McGonagall, quando leu em seu pergaminho que Hogwarts a aceitara como a nova professora de Feitiços.

Quando Harry subiu para pegar seu pergaminho, muitos dos presentes seguraram sua respiração. Óbvio que todos sabiam das ambições dele em relação a se tornar auror, mas aquele ano fora tão confuso que ninguém se surpreenderia se de repente ele dissesse que resolvera se tornar um jogador de quadribol profissional.

Harry, por sua vez, não se surpreendeu ao encontrar seu papel em branco. Ele sorriu para McGonagall, que sorriu de volta, limpando as lágrimas.

Há muito tempo, o garoto decidira-se quanto ao seu futuro e o que mais lhe influenciara foram os encontros da AD. Neles, Harry percebera o quanto sentia prazer em ensinar o que sabia para seus colegas, embora ele tenha se dado conta de que queria mais do que ser professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts.

"Armada de Dumbledore, um curso para jovens aurores" sorriu Harry "Soa bem, não é?" ele perguntou, encarando seus amigos. Hermione caiu em seus braços chorando mais do que nunca.

ps.: eu sinceramente não curti esse texto e eu não acho que vai ser assim a formatura, eh soh que eu tinha um prazo pra entregar o texto, sabe? Então, mas tah aí.. '


	4. Chapter 4

**A Batalha Final**

A voz de Belatriz Lestrange ecoou na cabeça de Harry.

"_Nunca usou uma Maldição Imperdoável antes, não é menino? É preciso querer usa-las, Potter! É preciso realmente _querer_ causar dor, ter prazer nisso."_

"Não," ele falou em voz alta "Eu não tenho prazer, não tenho a habilidade. Mas _ele_ tem. Voldemort possui sentimentos dentro dele que apenas Dumbledore foi capaz de entender, sentimentos estes que são terríveis demais para qualquer alma humana." ele parou de falar e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando rápido. "Nenhuma alma humana _comum_ poderia suporta-los... mas eu posso."

"Mas Harry, como...?"

"Eu _sei_, Hermione, porque eu já senti. Ele esteve em mim." E foi só então, quando Harry disse essas palavras, que a idéia o atingiu e ele parou de repente de caminhar, um sorriso quase maligno iluminando seu rosto ferido. "É _isso_! Como eu não pensei antes? É tão óbvio... ele não esteve, ele _está_ em mim! Você não entende? Esse tempo todo, a ligação, os sentimentos, as visões... "

"Harry, do que é que você está falando!" perguntou Hermione aflita.

"Sou eu!" gritou Harry "A última Horcrux, a que estava faltando!"

Ao ouvir isso, Hermione cambaleou, a cor subitamente deixou seu rosto e Harry teve que segura-la pelos ombros para que ela não caísse no chão.

"Não, Harry, não! Não pode ser, não faz... não _pode_ fazer sentido..." A garota estava inconsolável. Soltando-se dos braços que a seguravam, ela começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente com horror aparente em sua face.

Entretanto, Harry não podia desperdiçar um minuto ali, tentando acalma-la. Seu tempo estava se esgotando depressa.

"Hermione," ele segurou o rosto da amiga e forçou-a a encara-lo "Me escute, e preste atenção. Não há tempo para lamentar, não há o que fazer. Corra para o campo, explique a eles o que você acha que deve ser explicado. Diga para não se preocuparem comigo."

Então, sem mais nem menos, ele a abraçou com força.

Foi um abraço demorado e desesperado, pois Harry sabia que, desta vez, gastar tempo não era importante. Porém, assim que se soltaram, ele não esperou nenhum segundo para sair correndo em disparada, indo em direção às explosões de luz verde que a cada segundo iluminavam a noite sem produzir som algum.

Aproximou-se devagar da terrível batalha de luzes e gritos. Não podia entrar agora, precisava pensar. Escondeu-se atrás de uma grande pedra acinzentada e procurou esfriar a cabeça, mas teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por uma voz tão cheia de raiva que fez com que os cabelos de sua nuca se eriçassem.

"Com medo, Potter?"

Harry quase não a reconheceu. Seu rosto estava deformado por cicatrizes e o brilho frio e apaixonado de seus olhos havia dado lugar a um tremor medonho de quem foi torturado de forma descomunal.

"Um mestre bastante impiedoso o seu. Sinto dizer que nunca no mundo Voldemort será capaz de retribuir essa sua paixão doentia por ele, Lestrange." Harry falou, levantando-se e segurando com firmeza sua varinha.

Belatriz soltou um urro de raiva e lançou um jato vermelho que partiu em direção ao peito do garoto, mas um corpo colocou-se à frente de Harry e berrou "_Impedimenta_" antes que a maldição pudesse abate-lo.

"Ah!" exclamou Belatriz, mudando sua voz para um tom de puro contentamento e excitação. "Longbottom!". Por um momento, o antigo brilho iluminou o olhar da Comensal da Morte e um sorriso horrendo entortou seu rosto. "Você me lembra tanto seus pais..."

"_Crucio_!"

Era mais do que aparente que Lestrange não estava esperando uma maldição, pois uma sombra de terror trespassou sua face antes que ela caísse no chão, gritando e se contorcendo, enquanto Neville a assistia, com uma expressão fria de convicção que Harry nunca imaginara que chegaria a ver nas faces arredondadas e amigáveis que ele tanto conhecia.

Um forte estampido vindo da batalha fez com que despertasse e ele soube que precisava agir rápido. Deu um pulo por cima da pedra que escondia uma Belatriz em meio a uma dor angustiante e, com a varinha firme em sua mão, correu por entre jatos de luz até avistar Voldemort em meio a eles. Voldemort sorriu ao avistar o garoto e parou de lutar.

"_Perfugium_!" berrou Harry. O que saiu da ponta de sua varinha, porém, não foi um jato, mas um globo de luz azulada que começou a crescer com uma rapidez incrível e, em questão de segundos, havia envolvido o garoto e seu adversário dentro de uma espécie de campo de força azul. Vistos de dentro do campo, todos que estavam lá fora eram meros vultos escuros, mas Harry pôde reparar que todos eles pararam também de lutar.

"Ora, ora, Potter... quem diria que você teria conhecimento sobre tão antiga e poderosa magia..." murmurou Voldemort.

O bruxinho encarou aquela cara ofídica pálida e ossuda e mirou os olhos vermelhos de pupilas verticais que tanto assombravam seus sonhos. Para sua própria surpresa, ele não sentiu medo, ou até mesmo raiva. Pelo contrário, Harry sentiu-se calmo como há muito não se sentia, e uma enorme sensação de bem estar o preencheu.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, mas sua tranqüilidade pareceu incomodar Voldemort, que lançou uma maldição muda na direção do garoto, mas este a bloqueou com uma facilidade impressionante.

"Não, Tom. Ainda não" Harry falou com uma voz que não era a dele.

O rosto medonho de Voldemort torceu-se de ódio. "Fique quieto, Potter! Eu não tenho mais nada a lhe dizer, você já me aborreceu o suficiente." mais uma vez ele amaldiçoou Harry, mas desta vez seu feitiço não foi bloqueado e o garoto caiu para trás, batendo as costas com força na parede de luz que os cercava. Ainda assim, ele levantou-se e voltou a encarar Voldemort com firmeza.

"'Nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver'" Harry disse baixinho "Mas você não pode morrer enquanto parte de você estiver viva em mim." Levantando a varinha acima da cabeça, ele murmurou "_Supremum Vale_" e, antes que Voldemort pudesse reagir, o feitiço do Último Adeus fez efeito.

O abrigo mágico se desfez e, com um grito agudo preso na garganta, todos puderam ver dois corpos tombando no chão simultaneamente com um baque surdo.

Tudo estava acabado.

ps.: _Perfugium_ significa "refúgio, abrigo" em latim, e _Supremum_ _Vale_ significa mesmo "Último Adeus".


	5. Chapter 5

**A Queda do Príncipe**

Se havia algo o incomodando não era o vento gelado e cortante uivando em seus ouvidos, mas sim a sensação inconfundível de que alguém o seguia.

Snape conhecia aquela presença, mas não conseguia identificá-la. Mesmo assim, estava calmo. Ele apertou a varinha em seus dedos praticamente congelados e respirando fundo, parou de andar.

Batendo a varinha na própria cabeça, aplicou-se um feitiço de Desilusão que fez com que ele aparentemente desaparecesse na noite escura. Em seguida, olhou em volta e percebeu que, o que quer que fosse que o estava seguindo, havia parado de caminhar também.

De repente, o vulto alto de um homem de cabelos compridos e bagunçados apareceu e começou a caminhar em direção a ele, que encontrava-se estacado, como se seus pés estivessem grudados no chão por alguma magia. O vulto parou à uma distância considerável e iluminou a ponta de sua varinha.

Snape cambaleou para trás e engasgou-se, uma expressão de puro terror estampada em seu rosto praticamente invisível.

"Sabe, Severo, feitiços de Desilusão não funcionam muito bem à curta distância." Sirius falou despreocupadamente, sorrindo com o canto de sua boca.

"Como!" murmurou Snape, voltando a ficar visível "Você morreu, Black, está morto... não pode..." Ele então encarou com cuidado o homem à sua frente, incrédulo. Parecia que ele não conseguiria falar mais nada quando, de repente, ele cortou o ar com sua varinha e um feitiço atingiu Sirius com força, mas este apenas cambaleou um pouco e logo recuperou o equilíbrio. Apesar dos cortes esbranquiçados que agora atravessavam seu rosto e seu peito, o animago não mostrava sinal algum de ter sido atacado.

Mais uma vez, Snape pareceu terrivelmente abalado.

Desmanchando seu sorriso, Sirius aproximou-se ainda mais do traidor e, olhando-o com desprezo, apontou-lhe a varinha.

Um forte jato de luz verde iluminou a escuridão e o corpo do Príncipe Mestiço tombou no chão para nunca mais se levantar.

ps.: um dos meus textos preferidos


End file.
